


New Years,roof top

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, New Years, OTP on the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Penn and Sashi sit in the roof. On New Years.It's romantic I swear.-oneshot-





	

Sashi Kobayashi walks onto the roof from Penns room window,two warm cups of cocoa in her hands. She dressed in a winter outfit. A purple jacket with fur at the edges, boots, and gloves to match. 

Penn was doned in a blue hoodie,mittens and black boots. He had somehow managed to get a New Years party hat on his head and was currently sitting on the edge of the roof,his legs dangling off the side as he watched the fire works happening a few miles away from them. 

She walks over and carefully sits down next to him. She hands him his cocoa which he thanks her for. 

"So how's it feel Sash?". He asks scooting closer to her and putting an arm around her shoulders." New year. New adventures and new possibilities!". 

She shrugs,a tint shade of pink settling across her face from being so close to him. "Good I guess".

"You guess?". He questions sounding astonished. "There's gotta be more than that!".

"Nope! Another year of going through dimensions and disappointing my parents and lying to them and-".

Penn kissed her. 

She surprisingly leaned into it, eventually kissing back and causing Penn to take a deep breath, his face red, as they pulled apart. 

"What was that for?".

"To shut you up. And because I've been waiting for a year". 

She giggled. Oh shit she actually giggled. She had it bad for him. Instead of thinking of how she could screw this up, or he'd stop liking her or her parents and the lying-she kissed him again as the first firework went off followed by a series of them. 

The pulled apart and Penn quickly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. 

She breathed in the scent of him, adventure, kindness and the smell of cocoa all at once. 

She curled around him more and they watched the fireworks. Once or twice she'd look up at Penn's face full of wonder and hope. The beauty of the fireworks reflecting in his eyes. 

She smiled and went back to watching them and as they sat their in the roof, Sashi truly felt that this was this WAS the beginning of a new year. 

A great year at that.


End file.
